


The Same for You

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “毕竟你可是我最喜欢的堂姐呀。”他说。





	The Same for You

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.小天狼星&安多米达，唐克斯夫妇婚礼前夜，西里斯单箭头设定；  
> 2.关于唐克斯夫妇有大量私设，注意避雷。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

是莱姆斯·卢平应的门，门开了条缝，一根魔杖从后面指着她。

“证明你的身份。”

“安多米达·布莱克。”安多米达将手放在对方能看见的地方，平静地说，“西里斯·布莱克的堂姐，八年前叛离布莱克家族，生下女儿尼法朵拉·唐克斯。我猜我的名字被从家谱上烧掉有一阵子了。”

魔杖垂下去了，卢平拿下门链，将门打开。

“请进……布莱克女士？”

她颔首。“暂时还是。”

“噢。”

不知怎的，安多米达觉得那个单音节后有未竟之语。

客厅遗留着大量的混乱残迹，就好像——安多米达怀疑这有几分是真的——一群大型动物在这儿开了个派对，只是动物大概不会准备这么多烈酒。两个男孩儿正手忙脚乱地收拾现场，他们的动作令他想起泰德。关于家务，他们今后大概还要吵许多年的架，想到这个安多米达便忍不住微笑起来。

“需要帮忙吗？”她问。

波特正努力去掉软垫上红酒色的爪子印，有趣，她从没觉得西里斯是会养狗的类型。男孩儿的前两次尝试均告失败，第三次他弄炸了它，一下子被淹没在纷落如雪的羽毛中。

“这真的有点尴尬，哥们。”他边打喷嚏边说。

“只有你而已，叉子。”西里斯头也没回，专心致志地捣鼓地毯上的一滩酒渍。

卢平叹了口气。

“请原谅我朋友们的失礼。”他说，“西里斯失恋了，”他唰地接住飞向自己后脑的苹果，“我和詹姆正打算陪他一醉解千愁。”

“可他妈谢你了，月亮脸。”西里斯嘀咕。

“那是我来得不巧了。”安多米达拿出魔杖，将喷嚏连连的波特从羽毛雪里拯救出来，“我能有幸知道是哪个了不起的女孩拒绝得了西里斯·布莱克么？”

波特打出最后一个喷嚏，擦了擦鼻子。

“这我可应付不来。”他宣布，“我要回家找莉莉和彼得去了。”

然后他啪一声原地消失了。

莱姆斯很有风度地给安多米达弄了杯茶。

“失陪。”他礼貌地说，接着也幻影移形了。

西里斯瞪着朋友几秒钟前所在的位置，好像他的目光能追着幻影移形的轨迹捅他们一刀。就在安多米达怀疑堂弟这一整晚都不会直视自己的时候，西里斯总算对上她的目光。

“请坐。”他简短地说，安多米达依言而行。

“我上次见到你的时候，你还没有这么以我为耻。”她说。

西里斯猛地退缩，神色震惊又受伤，就好像她拿烧红的烙铁给了他一下。

“我绝不会……！”他吞咽了一下，“我永远不会那样看待你。我很抱歉，好吗，安迪？我不该这样对你，我只是……不在状态。不是你的错。”

安多米达细细打量对方，他们大概有三年没见过了，西里斯毕业后不久就将这个地址给了她，但这还是她第一次到这儿来。西里斯五官的轮廓比他们上次见面时更锋利了，他的头发有点儿乱，脸上带着些许酒意。他有些紧张，但更多的是疲惫。他的口气真的让最后一句话听起来很奇怪。

“是因为那个女孩，对吗？”安多米达试探着问，“对我说说她？”

“呃，这真的会很奇怪的。”西里斯抓了抓后脑勺，“你想来点饼干么？我这碰巧还剩下一些玫瑰夫人的白巧克力碎屑饼干，它们还是你的最爱吗？”

“只要我还活着。”安多米达正色道。

西里斯笑出声来，“好吧，安迪，把这儿当自己家。”

他们总算有几分回到过去的相处模式，安多米达用自己喜欢的方式又泡了一壶茶，西里斯往盘子里装进饼干和其他点心，他们一块儿回到客厅。

“我可还记得有人发吼叫信问我怎么追女孩子。”安多米达掰下一小块饼干丢进嘴里，“现在对堂姐谈论你的感情生活反而变得‘奇怪’了？”

西里斯用没沾饼干渣的那只手捂住了脸，“那是一个非常、非常可怕的决策失误。为了一段在三周内结束的愚蠢迷恋，我要被你嘲笑一辈子。”

安多米达清了清嗓子。

“安迪！我没法呼吸了，我真的好想她……”她惟妙惟肖地模仿那封信的口气，直到对方忍无可忍地拿小蛋糕丢她。

“好啦，”安多米达摆摆手表示休战，“所以为什么？”

“嗯，是这样，我们都认识她。”西里斯谨慎地说。

安多米达盯了他两秒。

“如果我们在讨论的是西茜或者贝拉，那我再也不会提起这个话题了。”她说。

“操！当然不是！”西里斯从鼻子里哼出一声，“那个疯……”

他飞快地截断自己的声音，但安多米达已经将他近乎本能的厌恶和仇恨看得清清楚楚。她抿了口茶，但喉咙发紧，几乎无法吞咽。贝拉和西茜现在都是西里斯的敌人——理论上甚至也是她的，尽管几年来一直混迹麻瓜社会，她对贝拉在黑魔王手下做的事有所耳闻。她不愿去想贝拉会毫不犹豫地杀了她和她最爱的两人，但她很明白这点。这就是为什么她几乎不与任何故交联系。

他们变成了这样，事已至此。

“所以，我听说你的婚礼就在明天。”西里斯说，“我猜你不是来邀请我参加的。”

“我很抱歉，西里斯。我不能邀请任何巫师，鉴于……现在的局势。”安多米达歉疚地说，“但我想在那之前见见你。某种程度上，你现在是我唯一的家人。”

“我明白。”西里斯耸耸肩，“既然你来了，祝你幸福以及转告唐克斯你有一个暴躁的堂弟还没有原谅他，让他下班小心点儿。”

“你永远不会放过这件事，是不是？”安多米达摇摇头，“如果有什么我永远也不会后悔的，那就是生下朵拉。她是个令人惊奇的孩子，也许我今天该把她带来。”

“那个男人让你在十八岁的时候怀孕并且拒绝与你结婚。”西里斯的语气变得严厉。

“我们那时都很粗心，昏头昏脑。”安多米达说，“他没有‘让我’做任何事情，我想要他，也想要我们的孩子。朵拉在我肚子里待了十个月，决定权在我。我决定留下这个孩子，即便我根本还没有准备好去做一个母亲。”顿了顿，她补充道，“我希望自己没有做得太糟糕。”

“你当然没有。”西里斯理所当然地说，又恢复了阴沉的神色，“但作为孩子的父亲，他并没有及时负起责任。他早就应该与你结婚，他八年前就该求婚。”

“西里斯，西里斯。”她念出他的名字，就像面前还是那个刚打碎了吊灯的小男孩，“他当时还在大学预科班，根本没有要结婚的心理准备。朵拉是一个……可爱的惊喜，但我不希望泰德仅仅为了这个与我结婚，更不想用她来逼迫泰德与我结婚。我们都很爱朵拉，但这是我们两个人的事情，你明白吗？”

尽管西里斯极力掩饰，他明显被刺痛了。安多米达的心不由揪紧，不再了解西里斯，看来也将成为她为这些年疏于与其他人来往付出的代价。

“好——吧，”他缓慢地说，“至少我可以认为，你有充足的理由认为他值得托付终身，对吧？”

“我们就是觉得时候到了。我们都知道对方是那个人。”她回答。

西里斯点点头，他注视着桌面上某处，迷失在思绪中。安多米达突然产生了一种冲动，她握住他的手，这把他吓了一跳。

“你也会遇到那个人的，西里斯。哭一场、大醉一场都没有关系，放下那个女孩，你的日子还长呢。”

西里斯粗粝地笑了一声，“我可不知道，说不定下周的讣告上就有我的名字。”

安多米达攥紧了手指，她有时候会忘记西里斯可以变得多刻薄：在她的婚礼前夜提醒她从自己的世界当了逃兵，就是这样。

“对不起。”西里斯抽回手，“天啊，我很抱歉。我不知道自己在说什么。”

“没关系。”安多米达勉强笑了笑，“我知道你在……做些危险的事，你压力很大，而且心情不好。也许我今晚不该来打扰你。”

“不！”西里斯立刻叫道，“我是说……这里永远欢迎你，你随时都可以来。我的家里永远有你的位置。”

“我一直希望你会来找我。”他又说，声音降低了些，“毕竟你可是我最喜欢的堂姐呀。”

安多米达迟疑了一下，“谢谢你，西里斯。”

“那么，”西里斯换上轻快的语调，“小朵拉最近怎么样？”

接下来的时光平静而愉快，他们看了她珍藏在钱夹里的照片，又聊了许多关于朵拉和麻瓜们的趣闻。安多米达和泰德时常可以通过朵拉睡觉时外貌的变化猜出她梦见了谁，不过这段时间朵拉对易容控制得越来越好，也许到进入霍格沃茨的时候，她就能掌握诀窍了。西里斯大部分时候都在倾听，很少说自己的事情，安多米达能够理解，她选择去做个局外人，也许他真的没有太多能够告诉她的。

时近午夜，安多米达起身告辞。

“从屋子里幻影移形就好。”西里斯说，“外面可能有人监视，这些日子飞路网也不安全了。”

安多米达点点头，“祝你好运，西里斯。”

“你也一样，新娘。”西里斯眨眨眼，给了她一个飞吻。

“什么时候你决定原谅泰德了，记得来我家里做客。”安多米达挥挥手，原地旋转起来。

她没有听到对方的答语。

“也许，”西里斯站在空荡荡的屋子中央，轻笑一声，“我有不止一个理由不想原谅他呢？”

 

（全文完）


End file.
